Psicosis de amor
by grilpower456
Summary: Hasta donde es verdad, hasta donde es mentira ¿Cuándo el amor te llega que tanto puedes ver con la realidad?...


**Hola mis lectores estrella, regrese con una nueva historia que tiene mucho de cosas que pasaron en mi vida, me inspire en cosas que se me fue el mundo, también decirles que regresare poco a poco terminare todas las historias y esta será un poco diferente porque todo se llevara en Londres, Susan y Caspian no se conocen así que verán una historia algo diferente, además será un pequeño regalo para alguien que desde hace mucho quería que escribiera sobre la vida no se si los decepcione o no pero también será algo corta, saludos a todos…**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE ES DE MI QUERIDO ESCRITOR INGLES C.S LEWIS**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**MIRADAS **

Ciudad de Londres 1943, en plena segunda guerra mundial la vida era un caos, los alemanes tenían su reinado, bombas, ataques, los ciudadanos vivían con miedo de salir, pero con todo el caos se vivía feliz en familia, una de ellas era la familia Pevensie, acomodada en clase media el patriarca el señor Edward Pevensie era banquero gerente, proveía a su familia pero aun así su esposa Helen trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital donde llegaban los heridos de guerra pero se mantenían en una economía para mantener a su pequeña familia sus cuatro hijos Peter el mayor quien acababa de egresar y se encontraba en Francia comenzando un pequeño negocio, Susan que ya estaba por terminar su carrera en política, Edmund que acaba de ingresar a una escuela en Estados Unidos viviendo con sus tíos y Lucy la más pequeña pero muy sabia de los cuatro.

Se acercaba el verano solo Susan y Lucy estarían en casa con sus padres, Susan estaba exhausta aun cuando vivía en el instituto era cansado viajar tenía varios meses que no visitaba a su familia, cuando llego a la estación de trenes Lucy ya la esperaba en ella, sin esperarlo corrió y la abrazo.

-Su, gusto en verte –decía Lucy mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-Gracias Lu, estas ya de mi tamaño –decía Susan regresando el abrazo -¿Mamá dónde está?

-En casa esperándote, Pit y Ed no vendrán hasta dos semanas más, que gusto que estés aquí –respondía Lucy muy feliz.

-Vamos a casa pues –dijo Susan tomando sus maletas para caminar junto con su hermana

El viaje de la estación a la casa fue muy divertido, muchas anécdotas, llegaron riendo cuando su madre abrió la puerta abrasando a su hija mayor ya la extrañaba, su padre también estaba en casa por lo tanto recibió grandes abrazos y una cena deliciosa donde platico como seria su graduación solo faltaba poco para ello.

Pero todo era felicidad hasta que llegaron a la parte del amor, Susan puso su mirada triste y pensativa ya que preguntaron por su mejor amigo Richard, sobre la boda y su próximo hijo.

-¿Qué pasa hija porque esa mirada? –pregunto su madre al ver como su hija se ponía un poco triste

-No pasa nada madre solo recordé cosas –respondió para después despedirse e ir a su habitación

Al llegar lo primero que encontró en su habitación fue ver las fotografías de sus hermanos pero en una de ellas estaba un joven, alto, fornido, ojos café, cabello castaño, Richard un amigo muy querido desde su infancia que habían tenido muchas aventuras, un amor secreto entre los dos, aun recordaba aquel beso, ya había pasado un año desde que Lucy los descubrió mientras pasaban tiempo entre familias.

Pero ella no había tenido el valor de decirle cuanto le quería, era un joven encantador, trabajador, atento, respetuoso, de buena familia eran perfectos era la pareja que esperaba pero el tiempo había pasado y hacia un mes que una noticia le había destrozado el corazón.

_Flashback _

_Susan estaba en la fiesta de la universidad platicando con sus amigas cuando vio que Richard llego con su actual novia Cindy no podía negarlo su amigo tenía un buen gusto fue cuando una noticia llego a sus oídos._

_-Quien diría que Richard se casaría todos pensábamos que sería contigo Su –dijo Alice una joven que era una de sus compañeras y de las raritas del salón, Susan se quedó impresionada ya que Richard no le había dicho nada._

_-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Susan extrañada_

_-Pensé que ya lo sabias –dijo Alice a Susan quien solo intentaba pensar que era una mentira _

_Pero fue justo cuando trataba de sentir que no era verdad Cindy paro la fiesta y a viva voz dijo –Richard y yo nos casaremos –enseñando un gran anillo _

_Susan solo sintió que su corazón se rompió, Richard se aproximó, la miro y le dijo –lo siento pero lo debo hacer _

_-No te preocupes estoy bien –dijo Susan con una gran sonrisa pero por dentro su corazón lloraba _

_Richard la abrazo pero ese abrazo fue frio aunque tenía respuesta porque lo había dejado ir aun siendo la joven hermosa y tenía muchos admiradores solo quería a uno los demás solo eran juego para ella._

_A partir de ese momento juro que nadie se le dañaría, que todos eran iguales aun siendo su mejor amigo le dolía aquella traición._

_Fin flashback _

Susan suspiro al recordar tomo la foto que compartía con su amigo, la quito y escondiéndola juro que ese sentimiento nunca más le llegaría.

Lucy no sabía cómo decirle algo a su hermana pero solo con un abraso que era como su apoyo en aquel momento de tristeza.

Una semana después Susan se acostumbraba a las vacaciones y a las miradas de los alemanes pero más de un joven muy apuesto que siempre se quedaba viendo, solo que no le tomaba importancia aunque se decía que él tenía un pasado y un presente muy obscuro.

Edward Pevensie ese día necesitaba que se le acompañara a una reunión muy importante con el gerente de los bancos en Londres, Susan al no tener que hacer su padre le solicito su apoyo.

-Pero yo para que tengo que ir –decía Susan renegando de aquella situación

-Es una orden jovencita mientras que tus hermanos llegan eres la mayor por lo tanto debes de ir –ordeno Edward a su hija

Susan subió y cambio de ropa a una más formal, Lucy se burlaba de lo que pasaba por lo tanto también fue requerida en aquella pequeña charla. Subiendo al coche veían pasar la desalada y maltrecha ciudad de Londres.

Alemanes se apoderaban de todo, Susan volvió a ver al joven alemán que asechaba cada vez que salía de casa pero no tomo importancia. Llegaron al banco, un edificio estilo neoclásico, grande del tamaño de un bloque de manzanas, personas importantes y elegantes se hacían pasar en ese momento.

Lucy y Susan lo único que querían era salir de ese lugar, las horas más aburridas pasaron pero su padre las llamo diciéndoles que pusieran la mejor cara ya que les presentaría a uno de los banqueros importantes de aquel lugar.

Caminando por aquella alcurnia de personas Susan sintió una mirada, una mirada la cual la sentía incomoda, por más que buscaba solo encontraba a un joven apuesto que tenía una copa de vino quien estaba platicando con un grupo de jóvenes de la misma edad. Susan solo sonrió pero algo paso le hacía sentir incomoda, sus ojos tenían esa hipnosis que le hacían que el nerviosismo tomara de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan embelesada cuando su padre llamo, un señor vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca y un bastón que denotaba su grado de economía que poseía pero aun así era una persona sencilla, sonriente y gracioso, fue justo en ese momento que el señor con apellido Larrent hizo una seña a alguien.

-Así que señor Pevensie usted me presenta a dos preciosas joyas de su familia –decía sonriente el señor Larrent

-Son mis maravillosas hijas, mis hijos varones están fuera –señalaba el señor Pevensie

De pronto Susan vio como el joven coqueto de un momento atrás llegaba a lado del señor Larrent

-Les presento a mi hijo Caspian, él es mi soporte y mano derecha, con él es con quien usted deberá hacer tratos –dijo sonriente y orgulloso el señor Larrent

Susan quedo pasmada aquella mirada la hechizo pero su corazón quiso hacer un lado lo que sintió en ese momento, simplemente estrecho la mano pero Caspian no dejaba de verla y observarla pero su actitud arrogante, fría y orgullosa no dejaría que su verdadero yo saliera.

Lucy sonrió ante aquel caballero solo sonrió y sabía que esta sería una aventura que nadie esperaría.

* * *

Si regrese pero creo algo diferente como dije esto es una peticion

espero y les guste, si seguire con las demas historias

pero poco a poco gracias por su apoyo

atte: CyRa


End file.
